The Hidden Hapan
by TrightfulTax
Summary: Taking place after the great wars, the triumphant Luke Skywalker is now a Jedi Master. And a new era has begun. A 17 year old Hapan Padawan, raised from a baby by a Jedi Master with a broken and tainted past. Klutzy and too ambitious for her own good she has already lost one of her eyes. What sorts of other troubles await her and the few close friends she has made?


_x_**X**_x_**X**x

Just so you are all aware before you read this story it is mostly an original story taking place in the future. Luke and some other characters ARE included but they are not main characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original StarWars characters BUT **I do own my own characters**.

_Feel free to leave any comments or recommendations I'm always open to taking in feeback_

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_

_Before _

there was the Jedi academy known as the Praxeum. Before a child was born.

A humble but fierce Zabrak Jedi Master lived with his family on their home planet. Despite Iridonia being the home planet of the Zabrak people, Master Gilvous Xeil and his wife Le'ezr lived on the beautiful planet of Naboo. Although once betrothed to Gilvous' eldest brother, Le'ezr had always shared a deep emotional connection with Gilvous himself and soon after his brother's passing due to illness, Le'ezr and Gilvous married. The decision was made to move to Naboo where the Jedi Master had first met his own Master, along with the easier life it would promise them both; the choice was clear. The tank of a Jedi never agreed with staying and living out his life on Iridonia, the planet was harsh, in turn the living was hard. Sharing different morals than his family he left as soon as he turned the age of adulthood and returned at the notice of any grave news such as his brothers demise. Once he was trained to be a Jedi he rarely returned to his birth home. A very few short years past and soon the couple were in pure bliss at the news of the pregnancy they were blessed with. Unfortunately the happiness they felt was short lived and a few months into her pregnancy Le'ezr was stricken with a horrible illness. She was unable to eat most of the time and when it was possible it was only in her system for a very short time. They seen many healers and medics with every degree of medicine they could find in the time they were given but it prove to be futile. Not making it to the halfway mark of her pregnancy Le'ezr and the baby had subcome to the illness, leaving Gilvous behind in grief.

A decade had past and the once strong yet caring Jedi Master had fallen far from grace. The death of his wife and unborn child had turned him into a shade, a mere shadow of the power and great dedication he once held to life. Hurting many that had once called him friend and taking lives of those who he felt wronged him. The acts of his crimes were quickly followed after and stopped by an old ally - who had planted the seed of new found redemption in his mind - which still to this day remains anonymous. But if it were not for them he would have never been sent to the planet of Hapes where he would take on a task that would change his heart once again.

x **X** x

_Now_

Playing idly with the belts around her torso, Jace sat there with her only friends and companions. The male, well spoken, much too sensitive Kaminoan, padawan Kril and the outspoken, yet fierce female Togruta, padawan Zefir. The three had met just a few years earlier here right after Kril had been recruited into the academy. The place was in quite a buzz that day. It wasn't considered normal for any particular race to be able to become Jedi, but even less from the almost unheard of Kaminoan people. Kril was crowded uncomfortably too much that day and asked so many questions he'd taken to become a mute for the day. Not only in annoyance but in pure emotional culture shock. Jace had of course been with her Master, Gilvous since she could remember, so the way of places like the Praxeum was nothing new. As soon as her Master was asked to come help train the other padawan they'd moved here right away from the residence they held on Naboo. Where he trained and raised her as if she were his own. Unfortunately for the tall, thin and almost translucent Kril.. Well he hadn't been around anyone but his own people. Most were not even aware of his people's existence. The Togruta padawan, Zefir on the other hand was out right with her existence. Battling, dueling, going on hunts for training and way before her class had- you name it. She wanted her name to be known and she wasn't afraid to let people know of her strength. Unlike the almost invisible Jace - 'almost' being the keyword. Considering the fact that everyone here and probably in all groups of the Praxeum from Yavin VI , knew of her idiocy. Being blinded by your own stupidity was pretty much put into realistic terms for her. Trying to show off when you could barely control your own ability to use the force especially on a dangerous weapon like a Blaster was definitely not the safest thing to do in the entire galaxy. Although she had always been known by her Master for her klutz like behavior and over eagerness. Now she was blinded in one eye and the white over-cast of it to remind not only her of her foolishness, but everyone else how much of a dunce she was. Not that her own klutzy-ness couldn't prove that on it's own... So there they were, all sitting in the same spot they'd met, skipping out on a training excersise at the arena. The warm sun shown down to the ground just enough to warm their skins, although Kril would have rather been inside, being with Zefir, and Jace as well, was worth every moment. His glassy eyes took in the warm reddish color of the Togruta and he felt as if electricity sparked across his luminescent skin. Looking up from the side, her eyes looking sharp almost as if annoyed Zefir snapped her chin in his direction noting quickly his glaces. The tall Kaminoan shifted uneasily and slowly moved his gaze elsewhere. Jace continued to pick at her clothing, feeling rather at ease just being around her friends. The long black hair of the young humaniod padawan hung past her shoulders dispite a band holding it messly into place. Her clothing baggy and the only thing seeming to hold it all in place where the belts she continued to fiddle with. "If you have something to say, say it." Zefir seemed to almost snap at Kril. Her voice a chime like a bell but her eyes as sharp as daggers. Looking up at the two sitting before her, all three of them sitting on the green grass of the ground, Jace tilted her head in confusion. Brought out of her own little thoughtful world. Her brown eye taking in the both of them with glaces to both of their faces and her whitened blinded eye following suit. "Is... everything okay?.." she murmured, her voice naturally a bit husky. Kril looked back to the both of them now, his mouth slightly opened as if he were going to say something then stopped. "For fucks sake, spit it out." Zefir snapped at him once more but her voice seemed to lose it's edge near the end as their eyes met. "Just tell us." she implored. Kril closed his large eyes, his posture turning rather rigid as a small sigh escaped his mouth. Both of the girls looked up to him curiously and rather impatient. "Zefir... I think it's time we tell Jace what we discussed.." He seemed somehow more when he spoke. Like his words were an extension of his body and the educated sense of his words just made the girls feel rather inferior at points. Which made Zefir feel intimidated or challenged, and Jace feel as if she were a child speaking to an elder. Zefir grew tired of it at points especially. "Tell her what?" the Togruta responded quickly, her face seemed somewhat annoyed now in their moment. Jace on the other hand was still confused, "Um...Well... _you_ could just tell me since you're so eager to announce whatever it may be..?" her voice laced with sarcasm as she blinked at him slowly as if it showed more of her frustration to the confusion they both were sending her into. Now becoming frustrated himself Kril sighed heavily. "I have feelings for Zefir." he stated quickly as if the words could suck the air from his lungs. "And.. I know within reason those emotions are shared between..." Zefir rolling her eyes dramatically looked to the ground. Her face obviously showing her lack of interest in this conversation. Before he could get out anymore of his words, now speaking more steadily than before, Zefir swiftly moved to her feet and stood in front of him glaring harshly. "Why don't you just grow up, Kril. We're going to be Jedi. I don't have time for this nonsense and neither should you." she almost but shouted at him before storming off. Dark eyes that seemed like daggers had slashed away at poor Kril before she did. Her large white horns, encircled in a gray design and her earth toned red skin was the only thing causing her to stand out as she walked through the recently dismissed classes from the arena. If his legs could be seen to tremble, Jace was sure that they would be. She'd never seen Zefir so angry, nor had she ever wanted to. But then again, she'd never seen Kril so naked and open with his emotions. Kril stood there for a moment blinking slowly to himself - no words spoken or attempted - before quickly walking away as well. Still sitting upon the ground, not really knowing what to say or how to handle the situation she'd just witnessed as the many padawan and jedi made their way past. She sat there for a moment before sighing and standing to her feet, brushing off the small pieces of dirt and grass from her already messy pants before walking her way to the only place she could think about going after that can of worms - Master Gilvous'.

Thick broken horns ascending from his head, very uncommon blue eyes perched in their sockets, the Zabrak Jedi Master step after step glided back to his place of normal residence. With a thick jawline and dark yet light olive toned skin, Gilvous let his eyes rest to the front of him as he continued to his 'office', of sorts. Returning from a meeting with few of his fellow Jedi counterparts, with a heavy weight seeming to grow on his heart and mind. 'She hasn't grown into anymore progress, we believe it is time for her to find a new path and a leader to help guide her along the way. Perhaps you've grown too attached to understand the strength she possesses despite her… flaws.' The others were convinced he had grown too gentle of her ever since the incident where she'd disfigured herself, leaving his one and only padawan half blind. Was he being too careful? Was he not allowing her to grow because of his own selfish desire to keep her safe? He was positive before, so sure that he was only keeping her at the basic levels only so she could learn without another mishappening. It was only for her protection right? His dark brow scrunched together in thought. It was true he had gone through the turmoil of losing the ones he loved before and yes he did see his young padawan as his own. Taught her whatever he could but in proportion. 'Could you not find another padawan? We've given you many choices, there have been many chances to pick others than just her. You have been here for years. Have you decided to give up your teachings to others? It seems you are letting your feelings control your judgement.' He reframed from clenching his teeth at the thought, his hands held behind his back as he continued down the large hallways. They question him as if he was committing treason of some degree for not picking anyone else. What was the point of being pushed into training others he did not feel the ambition to train? They would not get the full experience he could deliver if he did not feel the will to do so. As the others had question him about his connection with Jace and among other things concerning to his lack of teachings for others. He almost felt as if they were questioning his rights and morale. Stepping to the door of his office he stopped and closed his eyes for a moment before sighing to himself. Perhaps they were right. Maybe it was time to let Jace go to another Master to continue her training. Letting his eyes open slowly, the blue of his depths looking deep with a silent despair. 'Perhaps', he thought to himself as the door slid open and he stepped in.

The sound of the door sliding open with a mechanical swoosh startled her awake causing her eyes to flicker open and her to jump slightly. Leaning up on her arms as her legs lay beside her in one of the large chairs of his office. Jace had fallen asleep waiting for her Master to return. A swaying tangle of hair hung from the tie she kept in. The belts around her torso justled slightly and her saber pressed into the chair where her chest just laid. An imprint of it's hilt etched into the inner of her arm where it pressed against. Gilvous' eyes looked at his sleepy padawan in surprise unsure of how to go about speaking to her after the decision that the others had implored him to make and he himself had just mentally made. "Oh, you're back." she murmured, her voice was husky as ever with the draw of drogginess. Leaning against the arm of the chair she reached up and rubbed her eyes. Her mind busy with the thoughts of what had happened between Kril and Zefir still. Her eyes slighted in worry as the situation all flowed back to her. Glad to have come seen her Master, maybe he had some wise words for her to help her friends or even to understand the situation. Still confused at why if the two of them had feelings why they wouldn't just bypass all the issues and just act on them. Feelings were feelings. There was no point fighting something you couldn't help but experience, and being a Jedi meant having your emotions heightened. As these thoughts crossed her mind she sat there in complete ignorance of the difficult news Gilvous would soon have to deliver to her. Her thoughts may have kept her mind buzzing with noise, but the room and the space between them was silent. The tension only seeming to be felt by her Master. Letting his hands fall to his sides, he walked into the room looking at Jace with concern written on his face. Did they send her to him so soon to tell her such devastating news? Were they so cruel?

Jace sighed as Gilvous sat down, keeping his eyes on her as if she already knew what had happened and the news she'd yet to be informed with. Unsure of how she would react, he decided to inquire. "Are you well?" he asked her, if she had been told of the endeavour he was sure she was bound to act out. He just wasn't sure in what way. The padawan shrugged, her long tied black hair falling from her shoulders. "I guess. Just confused." clearing her throat and stretching in response. The grogginess seemed to melt from her features. Gilvous' blue eyes dropped to the floor, pursing his lips slightly. Possibly they were that cruel. "About what exactly…?" Not really sure what was confusing on the matter. They were going to choose a new Master for her and he… well he would most likely leave. His pride was rather tattered at this point and yes he might of came to Yavin IV in response to being asked to teach; but it was mostly for Jace's sake. She deserved to be taught with other padawan and get the best experience and training she could. Nor did he believe after his major mistakes and faults of the past, would the council just simply let him live out his days the way he intended. Keeping him close and under some kind of watch was the only way to reassure themselves that he wouldn't relapse into his old destructive ways.

"If people are given the emotions and connections to be and stay together… why don't they?" her words cut off his thoughts and caught his own feelings off guard. She was just like his own daughter and the question seemed to cut him deeper than anything he expected from her. He expected so much. Kicking, screaming… anything he imagined a child doing. But never a bold thoughtful question so level-headedly thought out. It was almost shocking to see her take such a mutual and calm approach. Taking in a slow deep breath, his eyes deep with sadness, he opened his mouth to explain how sorry he was that he must leave. That he wished he could have done better for her. But before he could speak she continued, "I'm sorry, Gilvous." She shook her head in confusion, reaching up to fix her bangs out of her face. His eyes scruntched in confusion. What could she possibly be sorry for? This was all because of his fears, his emotions. His short comings. "It's just Kril and Zefir seem to have something going on and yet, Zefir said as a Jedi we should all have more important things to deal with than our feelings for one another."She finished. Gilvous' blue eyes stared at her momentarily. So… she wasn't aware. In fact she had, had something completely different on her mind. The poor thing was totally oblivious to the events about to take place in front of her. Rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration she continued on. "I just… I find it very confusing that a Jedi would not develop strong feelings seeming our emotions are intensified due to our connection with the force. And.. if their connected why not act on them instead of suppressing them? That's what the past Jedi did and look how they turned out." Gilvous still shocked into silence that his padawan had in fact not known of the utterly depressing news, yet he had been so convinced just moments earlier. " No offence." Jace added quickly before meeting his eyes. Forgetting who she was venting her thoughts onto sometimes and how the words came out got her into pretty awkward situtions before. Noting his silence now that she'd voiced what was on her mind, she quirked a brow. Her thoughts slowed and her mouth pressed into a thin line. "Are _you_ okay, Master?" she asked in ironic agoney.

Only the look of confusion was left on the padawans face as she walked down the large hallway, not really watching where she was going. After she'd asked her Master what was going on due to the look on his face and the intense silence, she was pretty sure they weren't on the page. If it wasn't for the tension that felt as soft as a rock floating in the space between, his ending expression had gave it away. He was definitely relieved about something and yet her story was not one to be relieved about. Something wasn't making sense and she wanted to know more. Her mind had began to tumble with more thoughts as she walked on, though. The confusion from her friends and now she was worried for Gilvous. As she continued to walk she was jostled by a passer by and was thrown off balanced falling to the floor. "Ack!" she spat out as she hit the ground. Her arms saving her face from the blow of the floor. Quickly she looked up from the floor, pushing up off her arms, kneeling on her knees still. Three other padawans, some girls that she'd noted for being obnoxious and rude stood by, laughing to one another. "O-oh sorry." one choked out from their high pitched cackle. "Maybe you should _watch _where you're going." another managed to get out in a nasally tone while continuing to laugh. Feeling the frustration build inside of her, Jace slowly lifted herself off the floor. Her hair had already been loose from sleeping, now it was completely down in a mess. Her face shown no hint of forgiveness was in store for these girls. Before anything else could be said though Zefir seemed to materialize out of no where pushing the girls out of the way and grabbed Jace by the arm. Pulling her forcefully away from the idiotic clucking hens. Thankfully she had because the stress she felt she was already under had made her fuse very short and with her usual patience it could have turned into a brawl in the middle of the hallway. As they made their way outside Jace yanked her arm away from Zefir in a violent fashion. Her eyes still large with the fiery she felt. "Calm yourself." Zefir said solidly, her face shown no emotion and her dark eyes seemed blank in the same sense. The large grey outlines around her mouth and eyes made it seem more sinister than it really was. Although Zefir herself was very intimidating. "Don't tell me to calm down! You seen what she did. It was on purpose!" she ranted and paced back and forth pushing her mess of hair whipped around by the wind out of her face fiercely. The Togruta raised a brow, unimpressed by the tantrum, similar to others she'd seen displayed before. "So? What are you going to do?" the trill of a voice peaked even in it's calm from the usual storm. Jace laughed in utter frustration shaking her head quickly. "I can tell you what I want to do-" "But you won't." Zefir responded back quickly before she could finish, letting her arms fall to her sides. Her face softening ever so slightly. "Because you and I both know you'd regret it as soon as you calm down and Gilvous would be disappointed in you." Walking a few paces over and placing her hands on Jace's shoulders to ground her in place she locked eyes. "You're letting your emotions rule you and you know at this point what that can lead to. So breathe." Standing there for a moment, Jace's breath slowed as the reality of the situation took her. Blinking slowly as if she was coming back to herself she frowned. A slow nod in response to Zefir's wise words caused the Togruta's hands to drop from the human padawan's shoulders. She sighed to herself, dark eyes rolling dramatically. Jace felt rather judged and just looked to the ground, still rather pissed off, just calm now. "You're such a child sometimes, Jace. You can't even use the force yet it runs through you and your emotions like an out of control Nexu. You're fine then randomly you're ready to strike and attack at any sway of negative activity." She vented out in her own frustration. This hadn't been the first time she'd pulled Jace out of a situation she could have been penalized for. Zefir had seen time and time again the tantrums Jace had thrown. Once it had gotten so bad that unknowingly she was crushing items around her with the power of the Force.

It wasn't fair Jace supposed. Zefir had enough to deal with because of her and Kril's issues. She shouldn't have to worry about keeping Jace out of trouble. Or keeping her out of a fight she could possibly get her ass kicked in. Zefir looked up at the clear sky and shook her head in annoyance. Not knowing really how to handle the situation she now sat in Jace stood there silently for a moment watching the obviously ticked off padawan. "Thank you, Zefir... I'm sorry you had to step in. I need to learn how to handle myself.. " she murmured not even meeting her eyes before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?!" Zefir yelled as Jace continued walking. She didn't bother chasing her. It would only due to annoy her more. She really did need to control herself and come at peace or possibly just grow up. Not everything could be planned out for her future like it had been until this point. Not everyone can keep her out of trouble and protect her, her whole life like they had been. Jace needed to learn that lesson yet. Feeling rather unsettled with her current situation Zefir had made her way to the group of Padawan and a few Masters near the jungle edge about to head out on an overnight stay for a survival lesson. Just the type of hard working distraction she needed about now. A challenging spark fluttered across her eyes as she started in their direction.

Jace sat there under the same tree the three of them had sat just earlier that day. Eyes closed, legs crossed and hands clasped together in her lap the young padawan meditated. Zefir was right. She needed to gain control. She could never have been more wrong to have believed that possibly she couldn't feel the force. The recent conversations with Gilvous and now Zefir had convinced her. If she felt things so powerfully, she had to be able to feel it. Now alls that was left to do was control it. Not to let it combust like her anger. To let them flow through her like water flowed through a stream. Seep in and out of her like the air in her lungs. Let the power flicker through her heart and mind like a calm fire licked at the open air. And to finally keep it all balanced and connected. To ground her to herself like the earth.

She'd sat there under that tree for hours and by the time she let out a deep breath and decided to be done with it for today Jace had felt like she'd really gotten somewhere. Yes every time she got closer and closer to feeling at ease thoughts of her friends and her Master would pop into her head revving her on to ask more questions. To just stop and think about the things going on around her besides clearing her mind and embracing everything. She had succeeded in resisting. Her mind had been blank and just simply feeling for a small bit now. Hearing things besides the trees rustling and the people walking and talking in the distance. Peace, she felt rather at piece. Like a small vibrating had taken over her mind, but not uncomfortably. Smiling to herself she slowly opened her eyes to see two large black almond shaped ones staring back at her. Kril. His face was blank, his eyes just simply watching her. How long had he been sitting there just doing this? "Um… hi." her husky voice cracking slightly. If it were anyone else the gesture could have been seen as almost eerie. But for the socially awkward Kaminoan, this was almost normal. Nodding in her direction, his eyes seeming to glaze over with a deep underlying thought. Yet his face still seemed free of any emotion. Swiping a piece of stray hair from falling in front of her face, Jace cleared her throat. "So, how long have you been sitting there, Kril?" she murmured, tilting her head to the side keeping her head up and watching his face for signs of a change. But of course nothing changed. He simply shrugged. "For a few moments now." he responded calmly. "I came here to think, maybe take a small walk, but when I found you here; I decided to sit and stay. Being alone with my thoughts may not be the best option for me at this particular moment in time." Jace frowned at his words. Not knowing exactly how he felt, she still knew it must have been hard to deal with his own feelings and not only the rejection of someone he called friend but someone he dearly cared for. Not sure on even how she herself would have handle that if she were in Zefir's position, she stayed silent, unable to come up with the right words to comfort him. His large eyes kept their hold on her. "You do understand, Jace…. You do not have to humor me or my emotions." his words drifted out calmly. _Humor _him? Did he look at his own feelings as a joke? It was also possible he thought everyone else did and that he just needed to put on a charade as if he did too. Or maybe she was just reading too far into things. Shaking her head, she quickly tried to respond. "No.. Kril. It's not that I'm humoring you. I care about you. You're my friend, one of the only people I'm close to. I really want to say something comforting but, I'm not so great about things like that. To be honest I understand the situation and it's ability to cause you pain, but I feel I can't give you any comfort because I've never dealt with a situation like this before. I've never had those feelings towards anyone before, ever. I've only read about them. Heard stories and such. I just… I feel like I wouldn't be able to give you the right words to make you feel any better." Her words flowed out in their inexperienced honesty. She wished she could understand him. Understand those feelings. The truth was she never did though. She'd never felt strong feelings of romantic connection. Yeah, she'd felt close to people, but never in the way people explain love. Never romantically like they explained in the many books and scroll scribblings she'd come across. Kril stood suddenly, slowly brushing himself off. "I don't expect anyone to understand, Jace. I do not mind if no one in the galaxy understood how I am now feeling; the solitude doesn't bother me one bit." His eyes finally moved from hers and looked up at the leaves on the trees. Jace wasn't sure if his words were true or not, knowing he usually took comfort in solitude, now he seemed to be trying to reach out. Looking so full from underneath as the light slipped between each leaf to make it's way to the grass below. "I'll always love her, even if she decides she doesn't feel the same. Because despite everything I know she is stronger without me anyways and it is a very selfish thought for me to ask her to weaken herself. I would never ask that of her." Jace watched him carefully, his words as usual very calm and thoughtful. Although his underlying emotional tone was quite out of the ordinary. Her eyes zeroed in on his hands as they clenched suddenly and he continued on. His face much harder now. "But I don't mind being selfish anymore. So I will continue to pursue her unless it is best for her that I do not." As the last word left his lips he suddenly turned and began to walk away. Jace wondered idely to herself if it was to go find Zefir and speak to her in private and she hoped silently it wouldn't lead to another fight. Feeling as if she should speak but saying nothing has he walked off, left completely lost for words her eyes followed him. Kril was usually very calm, soft spoken but always selfless and carefully watching. Yet it was as if he was slowly turning into someone else. Maybe all the time he'd spent around Zefir and herself has started to change him. Was it possible they were starting to rub off on him. Sighing to herself she stood up as well, stretching her arms up and letting her tense bones crack before dusting herself off. A cool breeze blew through the trees, Jaces hair - still left hanging down her shoulders and back from earlier - swirled with the breeze. Thick black strands of hair danced in the air at her side as she stood there, momentarily letting her thoughts settle before bending down letting her hair fall and tying it back with a spare piece of leather from her pocket. Flipping her hair back up and standing up straight. The small hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up, goosebumps taking over the tops of her pale arms. She felt like she was being watched. Whipping her head around her eyes scanned the trees and bushes around her. Nothing… Her brows knitted together in confused before her shoulders relaxed and she began to walk back towards the training grounds in a quick pace, making sure not to stay outside as the sunset and her eye would fail her.

x **X **x

The day slowly turned to night, the sky lighting with stars from the sky softly illuminating the twisted jungle beneath it. The air turning cool and filling with the soft cooing of the animals breathing it in, the wild beasts filling their surroundings with their breath and roars. The group of Padawan slowly sat up camp. The two Masters escorting them for this training session discussed the different areas they could travel to train in and what creatures lay astray in the twisted green. A single Togruta sat on the ground beside the pile of wood two other padawan were putting together for a fire. High horns adorned with gray stripping, slicking around seeming to outline every ridge. Small white circles upon her brow line, two larger circles outlining her eyes a slightly tinted gray and very tiny circles trailing from the middle of her forehead down her crown and to her jaw stopping right before reaching her chin set in contrast of her earthtone red skin. Her dark gray lips parted as she took a deep breath watching the fire come to life from inside the pile of wood. The two male padawan high fiving eachother and smiling happily from their success. Checking her individual supplies and her weapons Zefir pulled her eyes from the two as they walked off together. Her thoughts swaying in the direction of her two friends back at the academy. Rummaging through her bag as she went over a mental list of supplies, silently keeping her thoughts at bay but failing. Many different thoughts of Kril and Jace flooded in. Unfortunately most of them were Kril. He frustrated her so… so much. Why would he just put his feelings out like that? And in front of Jace too, not just herself. It was no one but his and her business. No one else needed to know their feelings. She was positive no one else would even understand - feelings so strong between such two different races seemed illogical. Not really watching her hands anymore her finger slid across one of her multi-purpose knives and cut into her red flesh. Retracting her finger quickly she looked at the damage to her skin before deciding it was just a small cut and putting it in her mouth. Sucking the blood off. She really needed her mind to pay attention to the current situation, or even worse could happen out here. Suddenly feeling as if she was being watched she whipped her head around but to just see a few trees and some thick bushes. Squinting her eyes slightly at the bush she waited for just a moment. If there was something there she was sure it would breath and make some sort of noise or movement if she just waited long enough. Her skin started prickling with the feeling of anticipation as she sat there. Her back straightening and her hand on the knife she'd just cut herself with. Ready to defend herself if necessary. Her eyes were wide, making sure to catch as much light from the small steady fire as she could. Hearing a small russel she quickly turned her head to see something shining back at her and just as she jumped to stand a hand clapped down on her shoulder. Quickly she turned and swung her knife, only for it to be stopped and the face of one of the Masters accompanying them on their trip looked down at her with a surprised expression.

Her hand quickly let go of the gripped hilt of the knife dropping it. Standing there in shock, in fear of what she could've done Zefir took a step back and bowed. "I sincerely apologize, Master. I heard something and I wa-" The knife slowly and effortlessly swam it's way through the air and back into the Jedi Master's hand as he looked at her, holding up his other hand to silence her. "I, apologize young one." he stated simply. "You are being tested on survival out here. You yourself have been on this lesson very many times and have seen others harmed or parish. I apologize for approaching you so quiet and so suddenly." With his free hand the gentle and level headed master reached down and grabbed her hands and placed the knife back in them. The Togruta looked down to the ground feeling ashamed of herself. Yes she'd seen people hurt out here before and yes there were casualties sometimes. But this had never happened before. Jedi and the creatures out here were very different, she could always tell one's presence from another. Her own Master said it was her own unique way of using the force. Her mind had been to blurred by her emotions to even tell the difference. It was completely her fault. Although she would never admit any of this to the Jedi standing in front of her. Bowing again, her eyes not meeting his still. "Still. I apologize." Reaching out slower this time the Jedi Master patted her shoulder with a soft smile. "I was just coming to check on you, Zefir. No need to feel indebt or in sorrows over a small incident." he said cheerfully before walking back to the others. As if she'd just remembered, Kril turned to look at the silent bush. Nothing seemed to be there at all now.

_x_ **X** x

Jace laid in her bed, a soft snore droning on as she slept. The room dark and silent, even with her thick curtain open to let in the light of the stars. It wasn't much of a window, just a tiny circular opening to the outside. It didn't open, but it did show the defined difference from her small den and the outside world. Suddenly in her sleep she heard voices, calling to her. Other voices murmuring in the background in a panic. What sort of dream is this? Nothingness, just voices. Her face scrunched as the dream continued just before a loud series of bangs woke her up jolting her right out of sleep. The voices, they were no dream. *Thud* *Thud* *Thud*. Quickly the bangs registered into the knocking of her door. "Jace!" a voice hissed silenced from the otherside. But she'd know that voice anywhere. Kril. In a very confused state Jace pulled back her blankets and pulled herself out of bed, walking to the door. As it slid open with the familiar metallic swoosh Zefir, along with some strange guy she'd never met before hurried in and closed it. Before she was able to turn around Zefir turned on the light. Jace squinted as the brightness stung and blinded her for the moment. "What the hell?" she murmured before her eyes adjusted and she looked over at Zefir and the stranger. He stood there, tall in all black. A short sleeve shirt, just baggy enough to hang off of him but not enough to hide his build. Once black pants, caked with dirt and his simple black boots covered with mud and grass. His hair was a bit shaggy as it hung to his ears and as if it were a fashion statement mud stuck to the tips of his hair. Bright green eyes shone from underneath. The most curious thing about him, were the two thick circlets of tattoos around his bicep right above his forearm. Jace stood there in shock. This guy looked like he'd crawled out of the woods and yet Zefir had brought him into her room? Why? Who was he? Zefir sensing Jace's confusion turned to her and softly guided her by her shoulders to her bed to sit her down. "Jace please just listen before getting angry." she whispered, eyes darting to the stranger who just kept his eyes eerily on Jace.

"Angry?!" Jace yelled in a whisper at her friend. "You snuck some random guy, who you know nothing about into a JEDI TRAINING FACILITY." Her eyes darted back and forth from Zefir and the stranger, who was still staring at her. Jace wasn't angry she was beyond that. How was having him here a good idea? Yes the Jedi took in people and travelers all the time. But that was at the mercy of the Masters. The fact that Zefir had to sneak him in just showed her he shouldn't be here all the more and that he wouldn't be accepted. What irritated her even more that was she felt the need to bring him, here. To her room. In the middle of the night. Running her fingers frustratedly through her black mess of hair she noticed the stranger's green eyes burning through her still. "What is his problem?" she hissed feeling rather judged, her husky voice almost cracking. Not that it wasn't the best time to do so. She was just standing there throwing a fit in sweats and a tight fitting ting-top, one of her only clean outfits. Her hair was a tangled mess hanging loosely from a ponytail, slight dark circles under her eyes.

The man just tilted his head and smirked. Jace blood boiled at the charming smirk. Who did this guy think he was?


End file.
